As the required performance of electronic devices becomes increasingly higher, the quantity of heat generated by the electronic devices is larger and larger, so that a heat sink with good heat dissipation efficiency is required.
A heat pipe playing the role of a quick heat transmitter for the heat sink is generally provided to transmit a working fluid and/or a steam back and forth in the heat pipe. Due to the influence of gravity, and the principle of hot air ascending and cold air descending, the steam naturally flows from top to bottom, and the fluid flows from top (or a higher position) to bottom (or a lower position), and the working fluid also naturally flows from top to bottom.
However, the electronic device using the heat pipe is not necessarily used, installed or placed according to the configuration of the heat pipe. For example, the heat pipe is originally set up in such a way that the heat source is situated at the lower end of the heat pipe, and a certain electronic device such as a smart phone or a flat PC generally comes with a screen rotated automatically with the direction of gravity, so that users usually use the electronic device in a transverse direction or upside down. As a result, the heat pipe in the electronic device is also upside down, and the heat source is situated at the upper end of the heat pipe. Now, the steam has difficulty resisting the gravity or flowing from top to bottom, and the condensed water liquid also has difficulty resisting the gravity or flowing from bottom to top, so that the heat transmission efficiency of the heat pipe is reduced significantly, and the heat dissipation is affected adversely.
Therefore, it is a main subject of this disclosure to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.